


221B Misuse

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: Filled 221B and 442B Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV John Watson, References to Addiction, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reflects on his flatmate and his behaviour.</p><p>A short 221B originally posted to ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B Misuse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Misuse. So read and enjoy; and remember I'm currently accepting prompts.

John couldn't fathom why Sherlock kept the eyeballs (origin still unknown to John, but hopefully not human) in the microwave. They'd remained there after the first drugs bust, but the Consulting Detective gave no explanations regarding the nature of his experiment. (If there even was one!)

Yet, Sherlock's misuse of appliances wasn't limited to their microwave either. Once, the ex-soldier had found a severed arm in the bread bin, another time it was feet in the freezer! The exploitation didn't even stop with communal storage spaces! John's _personal_ property was frequently appropriated by the eccentric too. Numerous times his laptop had been ' _confiscated_ ' or his gun was ' _borrowed_ ' from his bedroom, because his flatmate was '' **bored** ''.

Then there was the - often mentioned, but never elaborated on - history of misusing drugs. Sherlock appeared to have put that behind him; however the doctor still watched for signs of relapsing. Lestrade was also vigilant; bearing in mind his infrequent 'drugs busts'.  
The police never found anything, even remotely recreational, unless several boxes of nicotine patches counted.

That was the unhealthiest addiction of all, in John's medical opinion. Sherlock may not smoke nowadays, but he showed no signs of cutting down on his nicotine intake anytime soon.

Nevertheless, even with _all_ his grievances about Sherlock's odd behaviour; John was still proud to be his blogger.


End file.
